


What We Used To Be

by plxcid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plxcid/pseuds/plxcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Luca's final year at Hogwarts, and she is determined to make it the best year ever with the help of her twin sister, Tallulah, and her two best friends, Collis Grindelwall and Lily Evans.  Unfortunately there's a pack of nosy Gryffndor boys who just can't seem to leave them alone. </p><p>A story in which a girl gets everything she wants, and everything she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Tallulah Looses Her Head

Tallulah Winten had always been a perpetually nervous person, but this was taking it to a whole new level, at least Luca - Tallulah's twin sister - had thought so. 

"Oh calm down you ninny," she'd said rolling her eyes, "it's not like she's never been late before."

"Yes, but never this late!" Tallulah cried out whilst she continuestly paced back and forth the platform. "Oh God, she's been kidnapped by death eaters, that's it, that's the only logical explanation." 

"Really? The only logical explanation? Maybe their car broke down, maybe she slept in late, or, I know this might be hard to believe, but she just got stuck in traffic," Luca told her sister as she boredly picked out her nails. Tallulah stopped pacing long enough to send Luca the dirtiest look she'd ever seen.

"You're such a tosser, I'm sorry I'm the only one genuinely worried about our friend," Tallulah scowled. Luca rolled her eyes leaning against the wall, not bothering to dignify what Tallulah had said with a response. 

After another five minuets of waiting Tallulah's panic intensified, causing Luca a minor headache. "We have to go find her, come on get your things," she'd said decidedly trying to compose herself.

Luca frowned, but made no effort to move, "stop it, you wanker. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." 

"I'm the oldest, so I am in charge, which means you've got to do what I say," Tallulah argued folding her arms over her chest.

"By three minuets," Luca scoffed glaring at Tallulah. "Besides, it hardly seems necessary now, she's right there." 

Tallulah turned around so fast it made Luca's head spin. Collis, their late best friend, had finally arrived. 

Tallulah tackled her into a hug saying, "Oh dear Merlin, I was convinced you were dead." Collis laughed this off, assuming it was a joke.

"She's not joking, Collis, she thought death eaters had nabbed you," Luca said rolling her eyes. Collis eyed Tallulah incredulouy before readjusting the bag on her shoulder. 

"Okay then, let's get going before the train leaves us," Tallulah said laughing nervously before directing the two other girls towards the barrier. 

"Trolls first," joked Luca nudging her sister before they'd entered the barrier.

~•~

"Lily it was insane, Tallulah was all, death eater this death eater that," Luca said throwing her hands around theatericly, giving Lily a recap of today's earlier events. 

"Oh shut up, you wanker," Talullah said throwing a chocolate frog at Luca, she refused to be embarrassed. There was nothing wrong with worrying about your friends.

"You're so insufferable," Luca said, before picking up the chocolate frog - that had missed Luca and landed on the floor - and shoving it directly into her mouth.

Before Tallulah could respond a shaggy haired boy with glasses burst into the compartment laughing, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Speak of insufferable," Lily mumbled under her breathe causing Luca to choke on her chocolate frog. 

Not long after James arrived so did Sirius, and Remus, but no sign of their other rat like friend Parker something.

"Where's the fat one?" Luca asked eyeing the three boys cautiously. This comment earned a smack from Tallulah and a glower from the boys. "What? I don't know his name. What else am I supposed to call him?" 

Ignoring Luca, James took a seat right in between her and Lily, practically siting right on top of Luca.  
Jame's action had given Sirius enough confidence to sit down too, right next to Collis. Remus was hesitant. But he felt too awkward to stand so he tool a seat at the very edge, making sure give the girls enough room. 

James wrapped his arms around Lily and Luca before saying, "so, how's my two favorite girls in the entire world?" 

"K no," Luca said as she shoved Jame's arm off of her, she'd expected Lily to do the same but instead she just glared at James. 

"Can you just leave us alone, Potter?" Lily asked almost hopefully.

"Now Lily dear, where's the fun in that?" James replied snickering, before he removed his arm from Lily's shoulder. 

"Oh my Merlin, this is our compartment, go get your own," Collis groaned throwing her head back in anger.

"Yeah, you guys are being really rude," Tallulah added, crossing her pale arms over her chest.

Sirius frowned, "awe, come on girls, you love us."  
"No, actually we don't, so leave," Luca said bluntly shoving Sirius into the wall. 

"Good God woman," Sirius said rubbing his should and feigning an injury, "come on guys, we know when we're not wanted." Remus stayed quiet but stood up nonetheless as if he was glad they were finally leaving.

"Good riddence," Lily mumbled as Potter and his goons finally left their compartment.

"Hey, where do you guys think the Parker kid was? He's normally always with them," Luca asked curiously as she relished in the now Potter free compartment.

"You mean Peter?" Tallulah corrected Luca causing her to roll her eyes.

"Peter, Parker, whatever."

Luca and the Girls decided to take their mind of the Marauders - as they called themselves - and talk about normal everyday things, like Quidditch. Ahh, Quidditch was a topic they could all agree on. Thus making the resto of the carriage ride argument free, and peaceful.


	2. In which Luca gains a new perspective

When James and his band of idiots left Luca and her friend’s compartment, the rest of the ride was extremely uneventful. Sure, there was the occasional argument between Tallulah and Luca which would end with them both calling each other wankers. It never became more intense than that, Collis made sure.

“You know,” Lily began, “I really missed this.” Lily felt herself choke up, she knew the year had just begun but, she wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Hogwarts had become an escape from the mundane life she was supposed to live.

“Ahh, come on Lily, we’ve all year to cry about learning,” Luca groaned she was really hoping to avoid all of this, because she wasn’t good with goodbyes. 

“I know, it’s just hard, especially because this is our last train ride to Hogwarts,” Lily said blinking rapidly, probably to keep the tears away. Tallulah wrapped Lily in a tight hug, which in turn caused Luca to cough awkwardly. 

Collis frowned, “Lily don’t be putting sad stuff in my head like this.” This caused Lily to laugh and Tallulah to burst out into tears. Collis then wrapped her arms around the two girls feeling tears burn in her eyes. Luca frowned but, gave in as she went to hug her friends.

“I’m going to miss this so much,” Collis said rubbing her eyes furiously, as if to stop the tears.

“Just think we’ll graduate soon and we’ll move on to bigger, better things,” Lily grinned dropping her arms from her friend’s shoulders. 

“But, Tallulah wants to be a professor, so she’ll have to continue her schooling so she can’t live with us,” Luca spoke up, her eyes darkening as she crossed her arms over her chest. Their plan, ever since they were younger, was to get their first apartment together and open a magical shop full of all the necessities, and live life day by day. This summer Tallulah got a letter, inviting her (once she graduates) to go to this stupid wizarding school where she will spend the next 3 years preparing herself for the wonderful occupation of teaching. Tallulah hadn’t even thought to ask Luca what she thought, she’d applied, and they’d accepted her, and there went their dreams.

“What?” Collis asked her eyes widening. 

“Uh, yeah, about that. I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Tallulah said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Please, she wasn’t even going to tell me,” Luca scoffed crossing her arms over her chest and glaring out the window.

“Well, I’m very, uh, happy for you Tallulah,” Lily said forcing a smile. Tallulah forced one just as fake as Lily’s before sinking down on the back of the compartment chair.

“It’s just,” Tallulah began, “I didn’t know if I’d be accepted, I had to be sure.”

“It’s fine, Tallulah,” Collis said silencing her on the subject altogether, “which um, reminds me. I’ve got to tell you something, Luca.” 

“Oi, why just me?” Luca asked still slightly bitter from the previous subject. 

 

“Because I already told Lily, and Tallulah,” Collis said smiling nervously and fidgeting with her   
hands, “I’m going to be moving, to the U.S., after we graduate. My parents already have our passports; they think it’s too risky to be here with you-know-what happening.”

“Oh, okay, so you’re skipping out on our plan too? And when’d you have the time to tell this lot, and not me,” Luca said indignantly. 

“Luca, I knew you’d react this way,” Collis frowned, not daring to meet her eyes.

Luca scowled, “Fine, who needs yeah? I’ve still got Lily.” 

“Uh, actually you don’t have Lily,” Tallulah said barely above a whisper, I whipped my head around my gaze hard. 

“I’m going with Tallulah,” Lily murmured her feet suddenly so much more interesting than the conversation at hand, “I wanted to tell you.”

“But,” Luca began sucking in a deep breath, “you didn’t.” 

“I’m sorry, Luca,” Lily said softly reaching for Luca’s shoulder. 

“You’re sorry,” she echoed sinking back into her seat. Luca knew she should be happy for her friends, but it hurt that they all thought she couldn’t handle the truth. What kind of friends kept secrets like that? Luca felt alone, and all the sudden exhausted.

“Okay,” she whispered pulling her knees to her chest and leaning her head out the window.

“Luca,” Tallulah began reaching for her sister.

“Don’t,” Luca told her, “I’m fine.” 

“If you’re sure,” Collis sighed turning to face the window. 

After that the train ride to Hogwarts was ridiculously awkward and a part of Luca even hoped that James and his goons would come back, she was so desperately angry, but she didn’t want her friends to know. How would they think of her if she was angry with them for pursuing their dreams? Luca could be mad at James, though, she despised him. 

“So, are you guys excited for the ball this year? I know last year it didn’t go so well,” Lily chirped trying to lighten the mood, Luca visibly cringed at the mention of the 6th year ball. It was one of the worst experiences of her life, Lily went with Severus, Tallulah went with Collis (as friends), and Luca went alone. That in itself was enough to make the ball miserable, but Luca also got food poisoning from the snack the house elves served, and so did half of the Hogwarts student body. 

“Not particularly, I mean who would I even go with? You know just as well as I do all the boys in this school are toe rags,” Luca said indulging Lily in her small talk.

“I am! I love dressing up, it’s my favorite time of the year. Also, we get out of classes for an entire week,” Tallulah grinned. That wasn’t a very teacher like thing for her to say, but then again, Tallulah was still just a child. She, and Luca, wouldn’t be 17 for another month. The youngest two girls in their year.

“Not my favorite time of year, I’d rather sleep. What I’m looking forward to is the food, Merlin, I’ve missed Hogwarts food,” Collis grinned her stomach rumbling at the mention of food, which caused all four of them to break into laughter. 

“I’d have to agree with you,” Luca smiled as their laughter dimmed down. 

“Speaking of Hogwarts,” Lily grinned pointing out the carriages as the train slowed to a stop, “we’re almost there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, hey guys. This is my first story on Archive Of Our Own. Exciting, I know. Unfortunately I am writing this on my phone for the time being so it's probably going to be pretty short, and contain spelling errors, lots and lots of spelling errors. Thank you for clicking on this story nonetheless, I hope it can live up to your expectations. Stay tuned for chapter two!


End file.
